


Forbidden (But Sweeter For It)

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bette and Jenny have some time alone...AU.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Jenny Schecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Forbidden (But Sweeter For It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Married life made things boring. Tina had said as much once. Bette had disagreed that time but she knew that technically Tina was right. She had admitted as much after Tina left her and went away. Leaving her to waste away, overworking, tired, desperate for anything like affection. Jenny, bless the girl, had finally left Marina behind and had come over.

The two sat a while, they talked, and then, when neither could pretend they didn’t know what the other was feeling, they kissed. Softly at first, tentative, testing, then slowly the kisses grew deeper, Bette finally taking the girl in hand, enjoying every soft noise that escaped the girl. She loved making women cum and she could tell Jenny had been wanting it for a very, very long time.


End file.
